Linear induction motors (LIMs) have come into increasing use as a means of propelling various types of vehicle along tracks. Typical of such vehicle, for example, is a monorail. Commonly, the linear induction motor or motors employed provide magnetic linkage with a steel rail which magnetically attracts the LIM and allows it to be propelled due to the moving field which progresses along the LIM in a direction in line with the direction of movement along the rail, while being guided by the rail.
Proposals and concepts for employing LIMs are many and varied. While many have used the same track which the vehicle is to follow, in some cases, the "tracks" have actually been two dimensional, e.g., in a checkerboard pattern of conductors and non-conductors, and LIMs have been proposed to be arranged at right angles to one another in order to afford movement of the vehicle in stepwise fashion, the steps provided by the checkerboard permitting the LIMs so oriented to alternatively move the vehicle either way. Such vehicles have been primarily curiosities and have found no widespread use, even though LIMs following predetermined track have been used for many years.